justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vista Dracon
Vista Dracon is a town in Just Cause 3. Description This is a small, cliff side town in Libeccio, 1000-2000 meters north of Nacre as the crow flies, at an approximate altitude of 900 m above sea level. The town probably gets its name because its elevation provides a scenic view of the Insula Dracon region. The town has a few taller buildings on the east side, and some smaller houses and fields on the other half, but the town itself is quite small. The police station is formidably close to the edge of the cliff. The town includes a Daredevil Jump and, like Nacre, a helicopter landing pad. The in-game Rebel drop map description says: "The children of Vista Dracon develop a healthy respect for heights at a young age. No gallows was ever built here; the condemned merely stepped off the cliffs into the clouds below." This town is the starting point for the Race "Vista Plunge Tour". The town also has its own gas station and Mario garage. Location It's a somewhat remote town located rather high up in the mountains of Libeccio. Despite the map description, the settlement isn't really above the cloud level. Being located on the edge of a high cliff gives this town a good view of Medici on its southern side, but the views to north and north-east are also relatively good. On a clear day, Boom Island may be seen to the south, and Vulture or possibly even further in the other direction. Completion *2 Di Ravello billboards. *Police Station. **1 Fuel Tank. **2 Satellite Dishes. *4 Speakers. *1 Di Ravello statue. *Raise the flag. Vehicles Other than the normal civilian traffic and relatively random technicals at the police station, this town has an unusually large number of Vehicle wrecks, including one of an attack helicopter. Usable vehicles: *Eubus Eagle - At the race trigger. *Low-end law-enforcement vehicles (D.R.M. technicals) at the police station before Liberation. *Low-end Rebellion vehicles at the police station after liberation. *? Vehicle wrecks: *CS Navajo. *Stria Campania 115. *Multiple cars. Trivia *This may be the northernmost town in Medici, next to Celata. *This is one of the few towns in Insula Striate to feature its own gas station. *Oddly, a Military sniper may spawn on the high rise apartment with sand bags before liberation, since this is very rare to see as well. Gallery Vista Dracon (seen from east).png|Seen from east. Vista Dracon (seen from south-west).png|Seen from south-west. The distant base is Vulture. The settlement in the middle distance is the Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 46.590 E 5 37.400. Vista Dracon (view to south-east).png|View to south-east. The distant buildings belong to Citate Di Ravello. Also note the large Bavarium mine in the distance near the top left. Vista Dracon (race trigger and gas station).png|Race trigger and gas station area. Stria Gioco and Vista Dracon.PNG|The view from Vista Dracon, the car being a Stria Gioco. View from Vista Dracon.jpg|View towards the south. The town of Nacre can be seen in the bottom, located 900 altitude meters below. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations